


Memories and Love

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, He Holds A Grudge For A While, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kyle Is A Smartie, Kyle Is Gay, Kyle is Emotional, M/M, New Squads Tho, No Plot/Plotless, Pry That From My Cold Dead Hands, Reminiscing, This Is STUPID, This is plotless, Tutoring, Tweek In Leggings, Tweek Is A Loner, Tweek Wears A Skirt, Tweek is Edgy, boys falling in love, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Kyle was so lucky to have Tweek. Tweek was so cute and sweet.OrKyle reminiscences about every monumental moment with Tweek.





	Memories and Love

Kyle often wondered how he got so lucky. His family life might be shit, and his friendships are kind of crumbling, but he was still so lucky to get some things. For example, he was lucky had had a food and bed. He had clothes and a family. Shitty as his family was, he had a family. He was extremely lucky for having one thing. Or rather, person. He had Tweek. Kyle was lucky to call himself the boyfriend of that beautiful blonde. Tweek with his mismatched eyes and golden hair. Tweek was an amazing boyfriend.

The two were currently laying on Kyle’s bed. Tweek was on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth, and he was on his phone. Kyle loved looking at Tweek. He always chose the cutest outfits. Tweeks legs were currently being hugged by a pair of white thigh highs. He had on blue shorts and a white sweater on. Kyle smiled as Tweek swung his legs and hummed along to the music playing through Kyle’s speaker. Tweek looked up from his phone and caught Kyles gaze. He smiled “we were s-supposed to study” Tweek said. Kyle nodded and grabbed Tweeks hand “if you want, we can.”  Tweek grabbed his bag from the floor and pulled the homework out. Tweek struggled in school. HE was smart, he just couldn’t get ideas or express them well enough. So, Kyle often helped him do his homework, and he would explain in ways that helped Tweek. Tweek found Kyle guidance to be helpful and better than the teachers. The two actually became better friends through school.

 

 

**Flashback to their first meeting**

Tweek stared at his report card. Still D’s and C’s, some F’s. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. Tweek thought he got the concepts well enough, but obviously he didn’t.

The next day, Tweeks math teacher asked to see him after class. “Tweek, you seem to be getting concept, but you’re not doing it right. So, I’ve decided to get you a tutor. I know all about your anxiety, so I chose a classmate who you know, and he’s very smart.” Tweek twitched. A classmate? Tweek hated almost everyone here. And everyone kind of hated him. He was loud and twitchy and he didn’t understand what everyone was saying. So why the fuck was this teacher making choices for him? He grit his teeth “w-who did you chose?” The teacher smiled, as if she hadn’t fucked Tweek over. “Come in.” She yelled. Kyle walked in, wearing a bored expression. As if he would rather be anywhere else. Tweek could understand the feeling. The teacher smiled at Kyle “he’s my top student.” Tweek stared at him warily. He remembered the shit they went through in fourth grade. Kyle and his friends were psychopaths. They hung out with Cartman for Christ’s sake. Tweek liked Kyle the best out of all of them, if he had to admit. Kyle was way more laid back and happier than the others. He was passionate and intense about everything. Kyle nodded at Tweek “hey.” Tweek nodded back. He honestly didn’t want to engage in this. “I-is this optional?” Tweek asked. The teacher glared at him “it is not.”

“Fuck.”

“Tweek, you will take Kyle as your tutor.”

“F-fine. Let’s go.”

He walked past Kyle and didn’t look back to see if he was following.

“Hey, Tweek, hold the fuck up.”

“If y-you can’t keep up, r-run.”

“Dude, what’s your problem.”

“Literally e-everything at this point.”

“I know it’s not the ideal situation, but you can treat me better.”

“I could, b-but honestly, you and y-your friends made life a l-living hell for me. So I’m g-going to return the fucking favor.”

“Dude, you can’t blame me for what those assholes did.”

“You were t-there. You never stopped t-them from doing what they always do. W-which is fucking everything up. Like can w-we get a god damn second to breath a-around here before you and you f-fucking shit squad starts another chain of e-events that fucks us all over? C-can we get a break, Kyle?”

Kyle fell silent “I still have to tutor you.”

Tweek spun around “you don’t.”

“The teacher said-“

“The t-teacher can eat my entire a-ass. I’ll figure this o-out myself.”

“Shouldn’t Craig do that?”

“Do what?”

“Eat your ass.”

“Craig and I b-broke up a few years a-ago, Kyle. But you n-never care about anyone but y-yourself. So why would you k-know?”

“You broke up?”

“Yep. And t-the entire town mourned again b-because everyone is always w-way too interested in us.”

“I’m sorry, Tweek.”

“Years to l-late for that, but thanks anyways.”

Kyle looked down guiltily. He had honestly never thought about how his group affected others. They had been doing this for years, never thinking about others. “Let me make it up to you.” Kyle pleaded. Tweek stared at him “h-help me bring my g-grade up to an A, and I-I’ll forgive you.” Kyle cheered “thank you! What’s your grade now?” “An F.” Kyles smiled dropped and Tweek smirked at him. But this was Kyle, and he wouldn’t give up.

It didn’t really surprise Tweek when he took on the challenge. The two met after school Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays to tutor. The two had a rough start. Tweek grudge against Kyle and his friends was strong. Very strong. It pissed Kyle off constantly. But then he asked Tweek why. Tweek had scoffed and explained the aftermath of every single one of their god forsaken adventures. Kyle tried to apologize, but Tweek said if everyone could apologize then he would forgive them. Tweek had forgiven Kyle after a few weeks. Kyle had given an honest and sincere apology, plus he helped Tweek with his schoolwork. Within a few months, Tweeks D’s were B’s, and the F became a C. Kyle was determined to get Tweek all A’s, and Tweek needed the grades. The two spent a lot of time together and talked about themselves. Both bonded over their shit lives and friends.

Kyle admitted to cutting ties with them when they got to be too much. Stan cynical outlook and alcoholism scared Kyle. Cartman was plain psychotic and was toxic for Kyle. All they did was argue with each other.

Kyle did stay friends with Kenny and Butters. The two had gotten together and balanced each other perfectly. Butter was sweet and helpful. Kenny was ridiculous, but the best bro Kyle had. And now, he had Tweek. He considered Tweek as a friend after the time they spent together.

He had asked Tweek one day if they were friends. “Hey, Tweek?” Tweek hummed, not looking up from his work “are we friends?” Tweek glanced up at Kyle “yeah.” Kyle smiled, for some reason that filled him with a warm and happy feeling. He went back to mentoring and helping Tweek with his work.

The two were fated to get closer. They had to. How could they not? With a shitty childhood and family, the two ended up getting closer. They spent more and more time at each other’s houses. They used to only spend time at the library or park to study, but as they got closer, they hung out more often. They were often at Tweeks because his parents were always gone. They could blast music and just talk without any fear of being overheard. It saddened Kyle to think about what Tweek did before him. It was obvious Tweek was sort of a lone wolf. How many nights and days had he spent alone?

Sometimes Kyle came over and Tweek was just sitting on his couch, drinking coffee, and watching TV. Kyle would ask where Tweeks parents were, Tweek would shrug. Kyle might spend the night and Tweeks parents wouldn’t come home.  When Kyle asked, Tweek would just tell him not to worry. Kyle spent the night one time and got Tweek to talk about what was going on. Tweek said his parents left a lot and for days at a time. Kyle asked what Tweek did when they left. Tweek said he just stayed home alone and did whatever he could do. Kyle didn’t like the idea of Tweek being alone constantly, so he came to Tweeks after school. He sometimes brought along Kenny and Butters.

The four became their own squad. Tweek started coming to Kyles more often. Kyle’s mom was kinda crazy, and his brother was an asshole, but Tweek would rather be at Kyles than his own. Shelia made home cooked food, which Tweek hadn’t had in a while. Kyle realized his home life was better than Tweeks, but it didn’t stop him from hating being home sometimes. Getting older caused rifts between the family. His parents fought often over dumb things. His brother became even more of an asshole as the years passed. His mother never stopped being too interested in every minor problem and fighting everything constantly. His dad was almost always gone, or if he was home he didn’t make it known.

Bringing Tweek home, though, somehow brought the family together. They wanted to set a good first impression and seem like normal happy family. Kyle hated how fake they all were, but Tweek didn’t really mind. It was better than what he had. Being forced to have these family dinners so often made the family get closer and become more family like. Kyle thought Tweek was a godsend. Tweek came into his life after Stan, the closest friend Kyle had, went off the deep end. Kyle hated the fact that he had to cut ties with Stan. He didn’t want to, but Stan had become toxic for him and his mental state. Knowing that didn’t help the fact that Kyle lost the closest person to him. Tweek had forced him to come to terms with the shit he went through as a child and see how it affected everyone, something he had never thought of. Tweek had showed him a lot.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Kyle first realized he liked Tweek when he was at Tweeks one weekend. Kyle felt only anger when he realized Tweeks parents had left again and didn’t tell him where they were. Tweek had been laying on his bed, eating ice cream out of the container and listening to kpop. Kyle sighed and walked into Tweeks room “Tweek.” Tweek pulled a second spoon out of his pocket “I w-was hoping you would s-show up.” Kyle sat down on the bed beside Tweek “sit your ass up and let’s cuddle.” Tweek smiled and sat beside Kyle. Kyle used his left arm to wrap around Tweeks waist and used the other to eat ice cream. Tweek cuddled into Kyle’s side. After an hour Kyle looked down to find Tweek asleep. It was relatively early, but the mental stress probably took a lot of energy. Kyle held Tweek tighter. Tweek whined in his sleep and rolled over on top of Kyle. Kyle blushed and put the ice cream on Tweeks nightstand. He slowly moved the two under Tweeks covers. Kyle stared at Tweeks sleeping form. He felt a protective feeling fill him. He just wanted to protect Tweek, and hold him, and maybe kiss him. Kyle definitely didn’t want to branch on those thoughts, but he did.

Kyle been knew he was gay. The only girl he was ever ‘interested’ in was Nichole and that was more of a childlike impression. She was knew and cool. But Kyle had always known he wasn’t exactly straight. He had had a crush on Stan for his entire childhood and a few years into teenage years. Kyle didn’t know if he had ‘type’ per say, he just liked people.

And now, Kyle liked Tweek. He ran his hands through Tweeks hair and sighed. He definitely wouldn’t force his feelings onto Tweek. Tweek didn’t need that pressure. Kyle hadn’t asked how Craig and Tweek ended, it was probably a sore subject. He would ask Tweek about it sometime. Kyle closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

\-------------------------

 

The first time Kyle kissed Tweek was probably, easily, the best moment of his life. Kyle and Tweek were on their third date. Kyle took them to an ice cream shop and bought them some sundaes. He drove to the park after he bought them. Kyle, ever the reminiscent and romantic, took them to the first place they hung out for tutoring. Tweek had rolled his eyes and swung their joined hands.

Kyle sat down and pulled Tweek onto his lap. The two sat together and ate the ice cream. Tweek had put music on in the background. Kyle took a spoonful of his and fed it to Tweek. Tweek blushed and gave Kyle some of his. The two lovebirds giggled and shared food.

Kyle’s eyes moved to Tweeks lips and back up to Tweeks eyes. Tweek was staring at Kyle. Kyle closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Tweek. Tweek pressed himself closer to Kyle and kissed him. Tweek felt fireworks and sparks. Kyle felt warm and soft. The two broke apart a little. Their lips were still almost connected. Tweek leaned back in to kiss him again, and again. The two were locked together for a few more minutes.

When they finally parted, Kyle knew he was most definitely fucked. Tweeks soft panting breaths, flushed face, and sparkling eyes messed with Kyle completely. He was not okay, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Tweeks smile was all that mattered to him.

The two were inseparable. They were a perfect match.

 

\----------------------------

 

So anyways, back to the present, Tweek was currently sitting behind books and homework. Kyle smiled at the determined face Tweek had on. “Let’s make a deal.” Kyle said. Tweeks head shot up in interest “yeah?”

“Yeah. For every question you get right, you get a kiss.”

“You’ll kiss me anyways.”

“Mmm, you’re right, but don’t you want kisses?”

Tweek smiled “always.”

Tweek looked down at his work again and started on the problems. Kyle loved seeing his boyfriend doing his work so diligently. It made him feel soft, especially when Tweek was wearing such an adorable outfit. It sent Kyle back to the first time he saw Tweek in such an outfit.

 

**Another flashback**

 

Kyle had a shit day. It was by far one of his worst. All he wanted to do was kiss and cuddle his boyfriend until the weekend was over. Tweek had to skip that day because his parents were leaving, again, and they needed him to work the shop during the day. Kyle absolutely hated it, but Tweek couldn’t change their mind.

When he got to Tweeks, he heard music blasting from upstairs. He smiled and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and stared at Tweek, slightly shocked, but mostly intrigued. Tweek was wearing a pink skirt with white bows and lace, a white blouse like tee-shirt, and pink thigh highs with a bow on the top of it. He was spinning around and singing along to the music. Tweeks voice was beautiful and perfect. Kyle wondered how long Tweek would’ve kept it a secret. He knocked on the door, as a curtesy. Tweek screamed and fell down “H-holy mother of C-Christ. Shitballs, K-Kyle!” Kyle burst into laughter “baby, why are you so adorable? Even when you swear.” Tweek flushed and got up. Kyle looked him up and down “I, uh, really like the outfit.” Tweek looked away “i-it’s probably creepy. I j-just like clothes like this.”

Kyle shook his head and walked to Tweek “I think you’re adorable.”

“R-really?”

“Positive.”

Tweek flushed bashfully “s-so you wouldn’t mind seeing me w-wear this more often?”

“Please do, love. I’m so lucky to be dating someone so cute.”

Tweek fidgeted, but eventually pulled Kyle to his closet to look at the other items and outfits he had. Kyle observed the spread of leggings, dresses, skirts, crop tops, and shorts. Kyle even notices bows and chokers and collars. He side eyed Tweek had his head turned so he wouldn’t look at Kyle’s reaction. Kyle grabbed a pink collar that had a metal heart in the metal “can you wear this?” Tweek nodded “y-yeah.” Kyle walked behind Tweek and put it on him “cute.” Tweek leaned his head back and kissed Kyle “t-thank you.” Kyle reached forward and tugged the metal heart in the middle of the choker “anytime, love.”

 

**Present**

 

Kyle shook back to the present when a paper was shoved in his face “h-how many kisses?” Tweek asked, eye full of hope. Kyle threw the paper aside “all of them.” He grabbed Tweeks arm and tugged him forward. Tweek fell into Kyle’s arms, his books and papers flying everywhere. Tweek couldn’t care less about the mess, not while Kyle was holding him and kissing him endlessly. Tweek moved so he was straddling Kyle. He grabbed Kyle’s collar and pulled him impossibly forward. Tweek rocked his hips against Kyles and swallowed the moan that left Kyles throat. Kyle moved his hands to Tweeks butt and rocked him forward. Tweek threw his head back and let out a lewd moan. “You have to be quiet.” Tweek nodded and shoved his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck and shoulder. Tweeks moans and whines were music to Kyle’s ears. They hadn’t even done anything except grind on each other and Tweek was already so worked up. Kyle realized a few weeks into their relationship that Tweek was really easy to work up into a moaning mess.

Kyle smiled as Tweek desperately rocked against his leg and whined and begged for Kyle to do anything. Kyle checked his phone for the time, he wasn’t that happy to find that they had five minutes before dinner. Kyle turned and whispered “you have less than five minutes.” Tweek whined and shook his head “w-why?”

“We have to eat dinner soon. Figure out what you need, baby.”

Tweek stopped his movements and took some deep breaths. He climbed off Kyles lap and sat beside him. Kyle smiled at him “how are you feeling?” Tweek gave him an unimpressed look “l-like you’re an asshole who likes t-to tease me.”

“Maybe so, but you’re the one who kept going.”

“You s-sound like you don’t m-mind.”

“I never will mind. You’re so cute.”

Tweek groaned “shut up, you w-whipped fool.” Kyle laughed and kissed Tweeks cheeks and face, sliding his hands to tickle Tweeks sides. Tweek screeched and tried to push Kyles hand away. Kyle chuckled and sat on Tweeks lap to hold him down. Tweek squirmed and laughed. Kyle thought Tweek looked adorable. Tweeks smile was something Kyle lived for. The tickling stopped when someone knocked on Kyle’s bedroom door. Kyle got up and pulled Tweek off the bed. The two composed themselves, and then opened the door. Ike stood there, glaring and scoffing. “Come on” he mumbled. Tweek raised an eyebrow, but walked hand in hand with Kyle. “We’re going out to dinner. So you boys go upstairs and change into something fancy.” Shelia said. Kyle sighed “Tweek didn’t bring fancy clothes.”

“I don’t see why that’s a problem. He’s your boyfriend, let him wear your clothes.”

“Fine.”

Kyle dragged Tweek upstairs and helped him chose appropriate outfits for the dinner.

Tweek wore black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Kyle wore red skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. Shelia approved of their outfits. She had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant out of town.

The drive there was around an hour, so Tweek put in his headphones and leaned against Kyle. Kyle wrapped his arm around Tweek shoulder and held him. Next to Kyle, Ike sighed “you two really like each other.”

 Kyle nodded “I love him.”

“Cool.”

“Why did you bring it up?”

“Just an observation fuck off.”

“You can be a real asshole sometimes, dude.”

Tweek opened his eyes “I can hear you two.” Kyle smiled “you already know I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kyle leaned down and kissed Tweek. “Fucking gross” Ike groaned. Kyle flipped him off and continued to kiss Tweek.

The restaurant was indeed fancy. Soft lighting, private booths, and a pianist playing classical music. Tweek felt so out of his element. Kyle helped Tweek calm down by reassuring him that he also felt out of his comfort zone and uncomfortable. It helped Tweek feel less alone in his paranoia and anxiety. Tweek stared at the foods helplessly and the prices were so high Tweek almost vomited. Once again, Kyle helped Tweek figure out what all the words and adjectives meant. The food was delicious. Tweek honestly loved the entire experience, even if it was nerve wracking.

The ride home Tweek had fallen asleep against Kyles shoulder. Kyle opened the camera on his phone. He took selfies of sleeping Tweek, who was extremely adorable.

So yeah, moral of the story, Kyle was lucky he had Tweek as a boyfriend. He wanted to be with Tweek forever. Kyle was in love, and lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, my prompt was, and i swear to god this is what it was, 't-twyle' and i cannot believe this is what i made it  
> i had written another thing where they ran away but i didnt like it so i wrote something completely different yeah boi  
> leave me ships and prompts so i can tell my mom that im doing important things when in reality im writing fan fiction and avoiding responsibilities


End file.
